Myths meet Tortall
by EvoftheDark
Summary: Tortallan AU, my spin-offs off of many myths. I put this in Song of the Lioness... but it includes characters from almost all the Tortallan books
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'll be doing a Tortallan AU, myths, and to clear up some possible confusion, I'll write the character list below :)**** (I'll be adding to this if I get more ideas)**  
**Also, there are both Greek and Roman myths in here, but I'm using Roman characters. I'm sorry for putting mixed myths in here, but I think you'll like them!**

* * *

**Jupiter –** Jon  
**Juno -** Thayet  
**Minerva -** Aly  
**Venus – **Sarai  
**Cupid -** Owen  
**Apollo -** Evin  
**Diana -** Keladry  
**Daphne -** Daine  
**Aecteon -** Domitan  
**Echo -** Miri  
**Narcissus -** Neal  
**Arachne –** Yolane

* * *

**Please review and tell me more common Roman/Greek myths for me to write! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Set during The Protector of the Small Quartet, my Tortallan spin-off of Apollo/Daphne myth, Owen is Cupid... and I think you can figure out the rest :)  
**

* * *

Evin, whistling, and walking with a skip to his hop, came upon young Neal, not knowing what the boy could do with his arrows.  
So feeling great after some sparring with old friends, Evin proceeds to say to Owen, "Little boy! What are you doing with those arrows! Those are for war, not play!"  
Owen scowled, saying: "First of all, I'm not little at all. And second of all, you will see old man. My weapons will strike you quite nicely." In saying that, Owen climbed upon a rock, and drew his arrows, one gold and sharp, and the other lead and dull. He struck Daine, daughter of Weiryn, God of the Hunt, with the dull arrow, and in the heart, Jon, with the gold arrow.

Daine, gorgeous daughter of Weiryn, was quite the beauty. Reveling in the woods and animals was all Daine wanted. The branches of all trees practically hugged her as she walked past, the animals parted for her very presence. She also was the spotlight of many lovers who sought her hand. But she would not take it. Despite her fathers wishes, she begged to be a maiden her whole life. He consented, and so it was.

Blue eyes that danced with her legs, chestnut ringlets laughing in the wind. Daine was the love of Evin's life. His increasing infatuation with Daine made him dream of her, so one day, he pursued her.  
"Daine, daughter of Weiryn! Come hither, for my love for you is incurable! Give me life, my Daine! Do not run for love will bring us together as one!"

But Daine already fled, not at all in love with Evin.  
Her hair, whipping from side to side, her light feet dashing through the plants — it only made Evin more enthralled.

Daine soon became exhausted, in glancing back, she tarried, she knew she would fall into his hands soon enough. Daine gasped and fell to her knees, he was almost upon her.  
"Weiryn, my father! Surrender my life in any way of this earth for I cannot bear this!"

Evin reaches out, just a touch ...

Daine stood up with new found strength and threw up her arms as her feet stiffened ...

Evin watched with growing horror as his love transformed ...

"Thank you father ..."

"Nooo!"

Before anyone knew it, Daine was enveloped in a laurel tree, to Evin's amazement and anger. He kissed the tree feeling her quiver under him. With a trembling voice, he whispered "You cannot be my wife, but now my tree. You will adorn my head and never perish."

* * *

"What are you doing Evin?" A friend inquires.  
Evin, kissing his crown of leaves and branches fervently, glances up embarrassed. "Umm ..."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to start writing more spin-offs of myths and stuff  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Myth - Diana and Actaeon ... I think you can figure out the characters :)**

* * *

A strong man, with determination set in his jaw, stood up in front of his friends and companions. The man, who was Domitan, said: "The Gods have blessed us with a fine day. Let us embrace it and take up our bows and arrows for a hunt fit for the day!"

Sunlight sprinkled the forest, a fresh dew painted on all the green of the forest. One exceptional piece of the woods, Keladry, was hunting, for she was the Huntress of the forest.  
Around noontime, Keladry felt it was time to clean off, she found a sparkling waterfall with a cave right next to it.

Keladry, with help help of her dutiful forest nymphs, freed herself of her bow and quiver, and all of her garments. After relieving herself, she proceeded to take a dip into the crystal clear river.

Domitan went away from his hunting companions for one second, possibly hearing an animal.  
It must have been fate that led Domitan to Keladry, but whatever it was — it wasn't good.  
In waking in on Keladry, she gasped, her cheeks turning that crimson only found as the sun is setting.  
And so it was with Domitan, color deeply setting into his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

In seeing this man, Keladry's nymphs shrieked, running to cover Keladry.  
But Keladry was so much taller than them, their bodies were to no avail.

After the initial embarrassment, Keladry sought for her arrows, but they were not at hand. She splashes water at Domitan and hisses: "Fine. You have seen me without my garments. Leave and tell of me — if you can."  
And at that moment Domitan could feel is head widen and stretch, his arms fell, his hands and feet molded into all feet. Domitan is a stag.

In his panic, he dashes out, ignoring the fact that he was even faster than in his man form. Juniper, Fern, Briar, and Laurel, his four dogs, thought they found large, not knowing it was Domitan.  
"Don't attack me! I order you, do not defy me!"  
But his words did out come out as he intended them, and they were lost in the muffle of his voice.  
Domitan the stag tired, and his dogs came upon him.  
"Yeah!" and "Go!" and "Look at that fine stag!" were thrown around as Domitan was slowly crippled by hs own dogs. He glanced frantically at each and everyone of his fellow huntsman cheered his dogs on. "Nooo ..." Domitan the Stag moaned knowing that they wouldn't know who the stag is.

And not until Domitan was killed by his own people, was Keladry fully content.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Myth - Echo and Narcissus :)**

* * *

Miri, a gorgeous nymph who loves hills and forests, often took part in chases with Keladry, the Huntress.  
But Miri had one down fall, her mouth.  
She always had to get the last word in — argument or not.

And so it happens that one day, Jon was entertaining himself and other nymphs. Thayet had that usual dread that he was doing that. In looking around, she almost catches him, but Miri jumps in. Miri talks and talks to Thayet, giving the other nymphs time to scurry away.

Low and behold, Thayet finds out. And she evokes her infamous temper on her.  
"Your tongue has gotten you into trouble one time to many, Miri! If you desire having the last word so much, then you will have it — but you will not have the power to speak first!"  
And so it was.  
It was especially hard for poor Miri, but especially when she saw Nealan.  
He was a stunning man, who was also part of Keladry's chase. Miri followed his steps, longing him each and every step of the way.

Finally, when he was away from his friends, he shouted out: "Where are you?"  
She answered: "Here."  
"Will you come to me?"  
"Come to me."  
"Why won't you come out?" he cries.  
She answers the same way.  
"Let's come together."  
She says the same, wishing all of her emotions into her sentence.  
At the same time, Miri ran over to Nealan, ready to embrace him ...  
But he refuses her saying, "Get away from me! I won't be with you anytime I'm alive!" And he left, leaving a heart broken nymph.

And so from that day, Miri called herself Echo, to take away the shame from her name, but it wouldn't matter because soon enough she would crawl in the deep of the forest and lose the will to live. The only thing left of her was her voice, and, yes, Thayet has not let up her curse of having the last word.

But that isn't the end of the story. Nealan isn't only brutal in that situation. To all nymphs he scorned them, and because of that, and a wish from one of the nymphs, Juno put a curse on Nealan to make him love deeply, but have his love never reciprocated.

One day, Nealan came upon a dazzling river, full of clear, fresh water. He was about to take a sip when... well who is that fine being looking right back at him?  
Of course he did not know that that image was him, so each and every day he "persued" that person, without care for food or drink.  
Once, he bent down to kiss the image, and he nearly plunged in, making the image skirt away. That only made Neal more enchanted with the "spirit."  
"My, who are you, you wonderful being? Only something carved by the Gods themselves. So come to me. You must love me!"  
Tears sprang to Nealan's eyes, dropping into the water, unsettling the image. "Oh! Oh!" he cries. And Echo, who was also near, also cried that.  
Now, with Nealan's lack of food and sleep, he lost all his energy and strength, and he slowly died, crashing into the water, and his perfect image.  
All of the nymphs wept for him, and were planning a burial for him, until... until they found a purple flower with white petals bordering it, in memory of the extremely vain, Nealan.

**

* * *

Hope you guys liked 'vain Neal' :D**


End file.
